Soulmates
by Ghost Fox Goddess
Summary: Beast Boy and Raven keep waking up to injuries that they have no idea how they got there. They try to figure it out by themselves but turn to each other.
1. Chapter 1

**summary: Beast Boy and Raven keep waking up to injuries that they have no idea how they got there. They try to figure it out by themselves but turn to each other.**

 **.**

It was an ordinary day at Titans Tower. It was quite early in the morning, so most of the Titans would still be asleep or just in their rooms.

Raven woke up early, as normal. She hovered over to the kettle to make herself some tea. She then floated over to the sofa and sat to drink her tea. Although she doesn't like to admit it, She is still tired from lack of sleep as she had a nightmare.

Robin was the next in the common room. He walked over to the counter and made himself some waffles.

Cyborg was next to come into the room, smiling. He also made himself breakfast which consisted of meat and some more meat.

Starfire flew into the room a couple of minutes after cyborg. She happily made herself a glorg and got herself some mustard to drink.

"Where is Friend Beast Boy?" Starfire asked, seeing that one of her companions are missing.

"Probably still in bed" cyborg answered.

At that very moment Beast Boy walked through the door looking very tired.

"You look exhausted" Robin pointed out.

"Because i am" He replied with a yawn.

The other Titans turned back to the TV that was switched on a couple of minutes ago. all of a sudden there was a huge bang. they turned around to find Beast Boy on the floor.

"Im Fine" He lied.

Beast Boy got up from the floor. a bruise was starting to form on his head where it hit the floor.

"obviously not if you fell over" Raven stated.

"Im fine, seriously" He insisted.

"you're trying to lie to an empath" Raven commented.

"Fine. Im just really tired. I couldnt go to sleep for some reason and i just feel extra tired" He explained.

"OK, you need to go back to bed. you cant fight crime if your tired" Robin said.

"do I have to?" Beast Boy moaned.

"Yes" Robin replied.

Beast Boy walked to his room without complaining. The titans all turned back to the tv.

"Whats that on your head?" Starfire asked Raven.

"uhhh?" Raven didn't know.

"That looks like a bruise" Cyborg said.

"that's because it is"Robin said "its exactly where beast boys bruise is"

Raven got up and looked in a mirror. there was a bruise identical to the one on Beast Boy's head.

"I wonder how you got it" Cyborg said.

"I'm going to my room" Raven said as she left the room.

* * *

 **A:N/ This is just a taster. if you like it so far please review. if I get a good review then I will carry on. if not then I will leave it as this.**

 **.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: As there is another chapter that means I got some good comments.**

 **My responds to comments below**

 **Invader Johnny: yes Raven is. She wants to find out why**

 **: thanks. I'm glad you like it**

 **Abby66666: so glad you like it. Hopefully I won't decommunise this story like I did with my fan fiction of the flash (scars)**

* * *

Raven walked anxiously towards her room. She needed to talk to her emotions.

She stepped into her room and picked up her mirror and went into her mind

 **(Ravens mind)**

"Hey Rae Rae's back" Happiness squealed.

"I'm here to see knowledge" Raven replied.

Raven walked over to Knowledges realm and went to speak to her smart emotion.

"Knowledge what's happening?" Raven asked.

"About the bruising?" Knowledge asked.

"No. About my hair" Raven replied sarcastically.

"If you want to find out then you will have to speak to the changeling" Knowledge replied.

"Beast Boy?" Raven asked.

"No, Cyborg" Knowledge replied sarcastically back to her.

"Fine. I will speak to him. If it is his fault then I'm throwing him out of a window" Raven replied before exiting her mind.

 **(Real world)**

Raven sighed and walked to beast boys room. She knocked on the door.

"Come in" she heard him say.

She walked into the room to see him lying on the bed looking up at the ceiling.

"Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?" Raven asked.

"I'm not tired anymore" beast boy replied "I thought you were tired"

"Not anymore" she said in her usual monotone voice.

"What's up?" Beast Boy asked.

"Why have I got a bruise on my head when you got yours?" Raven asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" He asked.

"I don't know, maybe because it's your fault" she said.

"How is it my fault?" He argued.

"Because you fell over" She argued back.

"Yeah and I only injured myself, your bruise is something else" Beast Boy said.

"Mine is in the exact same place as your. I didn't have one before you fell over. It appeared when YOU fell over" Raven replied.

"We need to figure this out" Beast Boy said.

"That's probably got to be the smartest thing you have ever said" Raven replied.

Just as beast Boy was about to say something the alarm went off signalling that someone was committing a crime.

They both ran out of the room and headed to the main room where the five Titans rushed out of the tower in the T-car to the streets where Adonis was destroying the place.

"Titans Go!" Robin shouted as the Titans started fighting the man.

Adonis tore out a lamppost and hit cyborg into a building. Cyborg groaned as he hit the floor.

Robin threw a birdarang at him which exploded on impact causing Adonis to become dazed. Robin took the moment to throw a punch to his face. Adonis suddenly grabbed him by the leg and threw him to the ground near Cyborg.

Starfire shot a starbolt at his chest causing him to fly backwards. Adonis grabbed another lamppost that he grabbed out o the ground and wacked Starfire like she was a ball. Starfire went crashing In to the same wall as Cyborg. That caused the wall to fall apart when she took impact.

This left Beast Boy and Raven.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven chanted as a black Raven attacked Adonis.

While he was distracted, Beast Boy turned into a T-rex and hit Adonis, smashing him into the ground really fast and really hard.

Adonis got up, he saw a brick next to him. the brick had come from the wall that Starfire had knocked down. He threw it towards Raven. It was really close to her chest. She closed her eyes as it was too late to move or use magic.

She wited for the impact but the never was any.

She opened her eyes to find Beast Boy on the floor, Bleeding from his chest. The brick had gone into him really hard, If it had gone any further then it would have hit one of his internal organs.

All of a sudden Raven dropped to the floor with pain. She was bleeding. From her chest. Exactly where Beast Boy was bleeding.

The two Titans fell unconscious at the same time.

The titans knocked out Adonis who was only paying attention to Raven and Beast Boy.

the others gasped and had horrored faces when they saw how bad it was. They had watched it happen, but being that close shocked them more.

"We need to get them to the infirmary now!" Robin said.

Starfire picked up Raven and Cyborg picked up Beast Boy.

they got in the T-car and drove as quick as they could to Titans Tower. they got out of the car when they got there and ran them to the infirmary.

They hooked they both up to the monitors. Cyborg operated on them then stitched them up.

* * *

 **A/N: there you go Dudes and Dudettes. The next chapter. hope you have enjoyed it. Please review and let me know what you think.**

 **.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: heres the 3rd chapter. glad everyones enjoying it (it seems like i keep saying that line)**

 **Heres my responses to reviews:**

 **Luna Willows:im glad you like. heres another chapter.**

 **Invader Johnny: yep. BB and Rae are going to get a lot of questions.**

 **: nope, not good. image if one was in a coma, or being tortured... or dead (nope, not going that far)**

 **Abby66666: glad your enjoying so much you want another chapter.**

* * *

Raven and Beast Boy woke up at the exactly the same time.

"You are the awake!" Starfire said as she hugged them both tightly.

"glad your both fine" Cyborg said.

"What is happening?" Robin asked.

"we don't know" Raven replied.

"what do you mean you don't know?" Robin said.

"It mean we don't know" Beast Boy said.

"I know but we need an explaination" Robin began "you are both tired, get a bruises, get the same injuries, you both go unconcious and both wake up _at the same time_ " Robin explained.

"One of you get the injury and both of you suffer from it" Cyborg said.

"We know" Raven and Beast Boy say at the same time.

"You two are the freaking me out" Starfire said.

"you two need to figure this out. until you do, you are both suspended from battles" Robin said.

"No fair" Beast Boy moaned.

"Figure it out" Robin repeated.

Raven and Beast Boy walkedout of the room and into Raven's room.

"How are we figureing this out?" Beast Boy asked.

"it could be a curse or a prophecy. could be something magical or mystical. something we can't understand" Raven replied.

"we could go to Azarath or a place like that?" Beast Boy suggested.

"That... is not a bad idea" Raven replied.

"It isnt?" Beast Boy said happily that she liked the idea.

"Lets tell the others that we will be in Azarath for a bit to help us figure this whole thing out" Raven said.

They walked out of Raven's room and into the main room where the other three are.

"So have you figured this thing out?"Cyborg asked.

"yeah. it took us less than five minutes to figure this whole thing out" Raven said sarcastically.

"So what you come here to say?" Robin asked.

"We are going to Azarath" Raven said.

"Why?" Starfire asked.

"We think it could either be a curse, prophecy, magical or mystical. Azarath is the best place to look for things like this" Raven explained.

"Ok. Take your communicators and give us a call if you get into trouble" Robin said.

"Off to Azarath" Raven said.

she used her powers to conjure up a portal which took them to Azarath.

* * *

 **A/N: sorry this is so short. Im english so at the moment it is 23:05. Im done writing for the night. Please review on what you thing. tell me what you think could happen or if you have any suggestions.**

 **Question: who is your favourite teen titan and why?**

 **.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi. this is my fourth chapter. I have gotten a lot of good reviews so thank you everyone who has reviewed, favourited or followed this fanfic.**

 **My respondes to comments:**

 **Invader Johnny: You have some great ideas and predictions. Im not telling you if your right about if they find the right answers if Azarath. You have to read and find out.**

 **Abby66666: Thank you. You are always so positive on my Stories. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **sugarplum. prince: Thanks. its harder than you think to write Starfires dialogue.**

* * *

They arrived in Azarath seconds later.

"Do you think we will find any answers?" Beast Boy asked.

"To be honest i don't know" Raven replied.

"Where are we going first?" Beast Boy asked.

"To the prisons" A voice said behind them.

"Who are you?" Beast Boy asked.

"A guard who has sworn loyalty to Azarath. You are not Azarathian and You are both not allowed here" The voice-guard- said.

"But Raven Here is Azarathian" Beast Boy stated.

"Once Azarathians leave Azarath they are banned from returning" The guard said.

"We are here to seek information, then we are gone" Raven said.

"First you will have to see the council and its up to them if they let you do what you need" The guard replied.

Beast Boy and Raven followed the guard to the council building.

They entered the building and were seated.

"who are they?" One of the council members asked.

"Im Rachel Roth of Azarath and this is Beast Boy of Earth" Raven introduced.

"Beast Boy? That does not sound like a real name" The council said.

"My name is actually Garfield Logan but i go by Beast Boy" Beast Boy said.

"What is it you seek Rachel and Garfield?" Another council member asked.

"We seek answers. we keep getting injuries that the other person recieves" Raven answered.

"What do you mean by that?" The same member asked.

"Garfield recieved mayjor injuries to his abdomen when a brick hit him, the injuries also appeared on me and i suffered the same amount of pain as him. that is only one example of many" Raven explained.

To them it seemed weird, referring to each other by 'Rachel' or 'Garfield'.

"You may look in the libary to see if you can find answers. as soon as your finished you go back to Earth immediately" One member said.

"Of cource. me and Rachel will leave as soon as we find what we are looking for" Beast Boy replied.

"You may go" a council memer said.

Beast Boy and Raven left the room which was more like a hall as it was so big. Raven led them both to the libary. The libary was massive. It was white on the outside and tall. Not nearly as tall as titans tower but tall. it was wide aswell. wider than titans tower. It building wasn't just pure white but it had gold on the pillars that held up the front of the building. Gold also made its way from the bottom to the building was beautiful. There was no sign saying it was the libary but you could just tell.

They walked into the libary. it was magnificent on the inside. if you thought it was nice on the outside you should of seen the inside. Rows and rows of bookswent across every wall. there were tables as well so you could read on them. The inside gleamed and shinned. the colours were also white and gold. there were also crystals which were added to the lights shone bright like a spotlight shinning on the ground.

"Where do we start?" Beast Boy asked.

"Probally in the section that is on Curses and prophecys then we go to the magic section" Raven responded.

"Ok, Rachel" Beast Boy teased.

Raven blushed then said "Come on, Garfield, we have work to do"

They both laughed and grabbed a stack of books each and sat down. They opened a book. Both of them were looking at the same one.

"Rach... I mean Raven" Beast Boy said.

"You can call me Rachel if you want to but not in front of anyone else" Raven said.

"And you can call me Garfield if you want. just not in front of anyone" Beast Boy replied.

"What were you saying Garfield?" Rachel said.

"I can't read it, Its in Azarathian" Gar (im calling him gar instead of garfield) said.

Rachel looked at the book and realised he was right: it was in Azarathian.

"All the books are in Azarathian so I will read them, you can just sleep or something which isn't annoying me or destruping anything or being loud" Rachel said.

"I will just go to sleep. Wake me up if you need me" Gar said.

"ok. will do Gar" Rachel replied.

Gar rested his head on the table and quickly fell asleep. Rachel looked a him and smiled.

 _'he looks cute like this... wait, what. where are these thoughts coming from. Garfield, i mean Beast Boy is just a friend. nothing more, nothing less'_ Rachel thought.

Rachel looked through multiple books on curses, prophecies and magical and mystical stuff. No such luck.

"Uhhhh! There is nothing here which is anything like what we've got" Rachel said in fustration.

Raven's fustration woke Beast Boy up.

"whats going on?" He asked.

"Theres nothing in these books" Rachel replied.

"So we are stuck like this?" Garfield asked.

"Until we find a solution, yes" Rachel said.

Rachel put away all of the books with here powers then opened up a portal back to Titans Tower. They stepped into it leaving behind Azarath.

* * *

 **A/N: thats the end of this chapter. I hope you have enjoyed it. like i always say: please review. I love to hear your opinions.  
**

 **.**


	5. Chapter 5

Raven and Beast Boy walked out of the portal and stepped into Titans Tower. Cyborg, Starfire and Robin were sat on the sofa watching a film.

"How was Azarath? Find any answers?" Robin asked.

"Unfortuntely we find no answers to our problem" Raven replied.

the alarm went off seconds later.

"Its Johnny Rancid" Robin said.

"Again? we only fought him last week" Cyborg complained.

"Titans, except for Raven and Beast Boy, Go!" Robin shouted.

Cyborg, Starfire and Robin rushed out of the tower to fight Rancid.

.

"I guess its just us two then" Beast Boy said.

"Beast Boy, captain of stating the obvious" Raven said to her self.

"Why don't we play a game to get to know each other?" Beast Boy suggested.

"Sure, except we are not playing a game" Raven agreed.

"Your room, My room, Sofa or the roof?" Beast Boy asked.

"Sofa" Raven replied in her usual monotone voice.

they sat on the sofa facing each other.

"So we are just asking each other a question?" Raven asked.

"Yep. any question. we can have one pass each if we don't want to answer the question. you can start" Beast Boy answered.

.

"okay" Raven said "Are the doom patrol your actual parents?"

"No. they adopted me after the accident" Beast Boy replied

"What accident?" Raven asked.

"Not your turn to ask the question. its mine" Beast Boy replied "what do you think of yourself?"

"I don't really know. I guess im Timid but not shy. I am happy but i don't express it that much. I'm brave and not that pretty i guess. I'm just a plain demon" Raven replied.

"Your not plain. I agree with you except on the part that your not pretty. I think your beautiful. The most beautiful person i've met" He replied.

Raven smiled and blushed as he called her beautiful. She could feel Happy and Love dance in her mind.

"Thanks... So my turn to ask the question" she replied.

He nodded and smiled instead of talking.

"What accident?" She asked.

"I guess it starts when i was a child. I had blonde hair, blue eyes and tanned skin. I grew up in Africa with my biological parents: Marie and Mark Logan who were geneticists, scientists, geniuses. They were great, i loved them.

One day i went into the jungle like i usually did. I saw a monkey. Not just any monkey, it was a West African Green Monkey. It bit me on my arm. I ran to my parents. They ran some tests on me, it had turned out that the monkey gave me a rare disease called Sakutia. Sakutia is uncurable and kills you slowly and painfully within days. My parents were already working on a cure as thats why we moved to Africa. Within hours they found a cure and without hesistation they injected me with it. My skin turned Green, my hair turned from blonde to green, my eyes from blue to green, my ears grew longer and i had fangs. I was outcasted by everyone in my village except for my parents and King Tawaba.

It wasn't long before I found out that i could shapeshift into animals. I could only turn into small animals then. We found out when my mother was being attacked by a Black Mamba, i turned into a mongoose on instinct. I... ate the snake and turned back into my self. It freaked everone out.

A month after my first shapeshifting accident we went on a boat trip. My parents looked worried for a second then turned to me. they told me to change into a bird and fly away. I asked why. They didn't answer. they just said they loved me and told me to fly away again. I did as i was told and turned into a bird and flew away. i landed on a treeand looked back to them. The next thing i saw was the boat going over a waterfall and my parents falling to their death"

"Thats horrible. I'm sorry. I never knew" Raven said.

"Its fine. thats not even the worst part" Beast Boy said "My turn: Why do you feel the need to isolate your self?"

"Because my powers get out of hand. I could kill all of you. Its better to be alone and you guys are safe then my being around you and you all die" She said.

"You think your alone Raven but your not, We love you Rae, You dont need to keep things to your self. I wouldn't care if i got hurt by you. I, we can help you, you don't need to go through this alone. Your never alone" He smiled.

"How are you always this positive? You have have the best advise and help me the most" She said "My turn to ask the question, What else happened to you? you said that that was not the worst. What else happened?"

"Okay. I will tell you but you must promise to never tell any of the titans" He replied.

"I wont tell anyone, I promise" She said.

"I saw my parents fall to their deaths. I turned backinto a bird and flew down to the bottom of the waterfall just in case they somehow survived. they didn't. The water turned red with blood. All of a sudden it went dark. A sack was placed over my head. I was being kidnapped.

I woke up in a different place. This place was new. I coud tell. This wasn't even Africa anymore. I was in America. A man walked in the room. He was tall, had dark hairand looked evil. He said his name was Nickolas Galtry. Galtry liked to torture me every day, he beat me, whipped me, stabbed me, shot me. He did anything to hurt me but nt to kill me. He said he needed me. For months i was tortured. One day Galtry came in. I expected him the beat me again but he threw a gun at me. He placed a collar on my to stop me from using my powers. It was a shock collar.

Galtry told me to steal some money from a bank. He threatened me. I had to do what he said, I was too weak to fight. I hadn't had any food for days. once a week he would give me a glass of water and a piece of meat that was uncooked.

I did everything he asked for. This went on for a couple of years. I was told to steal from another bank. I was too tired, too weak. I needed to escape. I purposely set of th alarm. The police arrived. I told them everything. They believed me and arrested Galtry and his assossiates.

I was left on the streets for a bit. I needed a home, a family. I found the Doom Patrols head quarters. I broke into their building. They caught me, They were going to arrest me but decided that i could join the team because of my powers. I told them what had happened. after a week, Elasti-girl and Mento adopted me as their son. I joined them on missions and helped them. I fought villains like the brotherhood of evil all the time. I knew how they worked. The last Doom Patrol mission i went on was when the Brotherhood captured the rest the the Doom Patrol. Mento told me the stop the Brotherhood. The Doom Patrol were going to die. The choices were: save the Doom Patrol and le the Brotherhood get away or Get the Brotherhood and allow The Doom Patrol to die. I couldn't let my family die so i saved them.

Mento had a go at me for not following orders. The rest of them were trying to calm Mento down. I left them after that mission. I was back on the streets. Then I met you guys"

"That was aweful. How could you go through all of that and still b happy and tell jokes?" She asked.

"Thats my secret, Im not happy. I hid behind a happier I act, the less depressed i get" He said.

Raven got up and hugged him.

"That for everything youve done" She said.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: i will posting fewer this year as i have exams to revise for but i will still right (of course). I will probally only right when Im free. probally nearer to the evenings. I will find the time. Sorry i havent posted any chapters the last few days, ive had a lot of homework.  
**

 **Responses to comments:**

 **Abby66666: Thank you. you just made my day. Im glad this is one of the best stories you have read.**

 **Invader Johnny: Exactly right as usual. You will see the new found respect in this chapter and the rest.**

 **sugarplum. prince: I agree that it is very tragic, sometimes a tragic backstory makes a hero. My looked up BB's past (ages ago as im the sort of person that loves to here their origin story) to make sure its right.**

* * *

Raven had a new respect for Beast Boy now that he had told her what happened before the titans and that he only does what he does to hid his past and his sadness (not quite depression).

"So are we continuing the questions?" Beast Boy asked.

"Sure" Raven replied

"So is it my questions?" He asked.

"Yeah" she said.

"Ok" he said " if you could have any pet what would you have?"

"Probably a cat" she replied.

Beast Boy replied by turning into a cat and sitting on her lap.

"Is that why you asked that question?" She asked.

He nodded then purred.

"My turn" Raven said "Why do you pretend to be happy all of the time and act immature?"

Beast Boy turned back into himself and looked at her.

"Well. Thats because i am" He said with a huge smile.

"Im an Empath, i know your lying. Please tell me, Im your friend" She said.

"I act like that as a mask. You know what i went through. I like to see others happy, the only way to do that is to fake my own happiness to make others happy and acting happy makes me forget what happened. I hide my past through fake happiness and immaturity so others won't pity me. I've always throught that if you guys know then you wouldn't treat me the same as you did before" Beast Boy replied saddly.

"You don't have to hide your self from me" She replied "Someone wise once told me that I'm never alone, same thing applies to you: your not alone, we love you and we can help you, you never need to hide yourself from us"

Beasr Boy hugged Raven tightly.

"Thanks you Raven" He said.

Raven hugged him back and smiled.

"Your welcome" She said.

"What have you two been doing?" Robin asked behind them.

The two of them jumped apart and looked at the three other titans embarrassed.

"Nothing" They both said at the same time.

"You two are adorable" Cyborg said.

"I agree" Starfire replied.

The two contiued going redder and cyborg just grinned more.

"Lets leave the two love birds to themselves" Cyborg teased.

Cyborg, Starfire and Robin left the roof eaither smiling or laughing.

"So, Um, wanna do something?" Beast Boy asked.

"I have to meditate, Join me if you want" Raven replied.

"Sure" Beast Boy smiled.

They both walked to Raven's room in silence but smiling as they walk together.

They reached the door and stepped in. they sat on the floor and crossed their legs and closed their eyes.

"Do you know how to meditate?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, I used to meditate a whike back in the Doom Patrol" He replied.

Suprised, Raven said "You do?"

"Of course"He replied.

"Lets go then" Raven said.

They both started meditating. Raven chanted "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" while Beast Boy was in silence.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry, I have had a lot of school work and revising so i havent had the time to write. I have a week off now so i can write more. but i have a lot of revising this week as i have a mock exam on the 30th of October and lots more in november.**

 **Responds to reviews:**

 **Invader Johnny: maye the meditating sessions will lead to something more. maybe not. I'm not spoiling this story.**

 **Sugarplum. prince: Ravens advise is wise. I agree, cats do make everything better. I have a cat called Max, i did have two but the other one (Dylan) was put down a couple of months ago.**

 **Teen titans love: im glad you love this. i will make more, i promise to not abandon this story.**

* * *

Beast Boy and Raven were meditating for what felt like hours. They both opened their eyes and looked at the time. They had been mediatating for an hour. they both got up and sat on Raven's bed.

"So, wanna watch a film?" Beast Boy asks "Or hang out or somethin'?"

"Sure. Lets talk" She said.

"What do you want to talk about?" He asks.

"Why do you want to make me smile or laugh?" She asks.

"Because it makes me happy. I love the sound of your laugh and the sight of your smile. That probally sounds creepy" He replied.

"That doesn't sound creepy, much" She said while he laughed. "Why me and not Star or someone else?"

"Because its you. I lo... I think that you are beautiful and amazing" He said.

"You do" She put up hood up and turned red from blushing.

"We need to find out whats happening" He said.

"I know. Do we know anyone thats able to perrform magic?" Raven asked.

"Not personally but theres a few heroes and villains i've heard of that are able to do this" Beast Boy said.

"Like who?" She asked.

"Zatanna, Zatara, Doctor fate and klarion" Beast Boy replied.

"We can see them and ask" Raven sai.

"Maybe not Klarion" Beast Boy said.

They go out of Raven's room and down the hall to the msin room.

"Dudes! we have a plan" Beast Boy yells.

"Lets hear it" Robin said.

"We are going to see Zatanna, Zatara or Doctor fate" Raven said.

"And you know where they are and that their willing to see you?" Robin asked.

"Well no but we can find out" The both said at the same time.

"I willfind out for you" Robin said.

The two smile slightly and sit on the sofa.

"That would be great" Raven replied.

Robin walked out to contact the heroes.

.

An hour later Robin walked back into the room and walked up to Beast Boy and Raven who were still sitting on the sofa watching the tv.

"Great news guys. Zatanna said she can see you later today. Zatara, Zatanna's dad, is currently on a mission with the justice league on another planet. Doctor fate said he can see you this week. I will put the coordinates into the t-ship for you when you leave" Robin said.

"Okay. How about we leave now" Raven said.

They got up and walked out with Robin to the t-ship. Robin imputed the coordinates into the t-ship. Raven and Beast Boy got in after saying bye and flew off towards Zatanna's house.

.


	8. Chapter 8

Beast Boy and Raven arrived at Zatanna's house. Zatanna's house is located is San Fransisco owned by Zatanna and her father, Zatara.

They walked up to the house which was a browny gold colour with steps up to the door. It looked like an old house.

They walked up the steps and pressed the doorbell. The doorbell wasn't a chime like you would have expected. Instead, the song 'abracadabra' came on as the doorbell.

Zatanna opened the door.

"Ive been expecting you" Zatanna said with a smile on her face.

"We have come here to seek answers. Me and Beast Boy are suffering from something that makes us have the same injuries and pains" Raven explained.

"I see. I don't have the answers here but I might be able to do something at Shadowcrest" Zatanna replied.

"You have two houses?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes. This is more for a normal house where as Shadowcrest is more magical and mystical" Zatanna said.

"Whats Shadowcrest?" Beast Boy asked.

"Shadowcrest is our family mansion and ancestral home of the family. It is a place of magic" Zatanna explained.

"Where is is?" Raven asked.

Zatanna walked them to a mirror at the end of the hallway.

"It is in Gotham City. This mirror here acts as a doorway to Shadowcrest in Gotham" Zatanna explained.

They walked into the mirror leading them to outside Shadowcrest.

It is a multi-story mansion. The mansion lookedlike an ordianry mansion. It was dark like night. It wasn't suprising as this was in Gotham City. There are a lot of steps up to the mansion.

"there is an internal dimensional paradox which allows the inside to be bigger than the outside" Zatanna stated.

"Woah!" Beast Boy said amazed.

"There are mystical wards to protect the mansion from unwanted trespassers" Zatanna explained.

Zatanna stepped forwards a step.

"evomer lacitsym sdraw!" Zatanna said her spell (remove mystical wards).

The wards disappeared until they walked past, then it went up again. They walked up the steps to the front door.

"There is a voice recognition security system" Zatanna said.

"This place just keeps getting better and better" Beast Boy said.

Zatanna stepped forward then said "Zatanna Zatara"

the door unlocked and opened leting them into the magnificent mansion.

There are many rooms and is massive. Shadowcrest contains a lot of magical items, ancient texts and artefacts which have been collected over the years by Zatanna and Zatara.

"Welcome to Shadowcrest" Zatanna introduced the house from the inside.

"Its amazing" Beast Boy and Raven said at the same time.

"Thanks" Zatanna said "So to sort your problem we can go to the hall which has magical items, ancient texts and artefacts."

"To the hall of magic" Raven said in her usual monotone voice.

They walked up th stairs following Zatanna. She led them to a room with a fancy door. She used her powers to open it as it is locked.

The room had everything in. It was amazing. There were a lot of stuff Raven has heard of but there was also a lot she has never heard of.

"This book contains magic spells and curses" Zatanna explained

Raven took the book and sat where Zatanna said to sit.

"This is an ancient text which says spells and curses..." Zatanna said.

"I feel likes theres a but coming" Beast Boy said.

"Its in a language that i can't read" Zatanna said.

Beast Boy grabbed the ancient text and looked at it.

"I can read it" Beast Boy said.

"You can?" Raven said.

"Its in swahili" Beast Boy said "The language I learned when I was in Africa"

"You can read that then" Zatanna said.

Zatanna grabbed a book and joined Raven and Beast Boy at the table.

"So you two both share the same injuries? when one gets cut, so does he other?" Zatanna asked.

"That is Correct" Raven said.

Hours looking through the books they found nothing until...

"I think ive found something" Beast Boy said "But the page has been ripped out"

"Lets see" Zatanna said.

the page had been ripped out. It was in fact the right page they needed.

"Theres a hair" Raven said as she picked up a strand of black hair.

"You need to do a DNA test to find out whose it it" Zatanna said.

"We can get Cyborg on that" Raven said.

"Once you get the sample, find the person and that page and you will get your answer" Zatanna said.

"Thank you for all of your help" Raven said.

"Thanks" Beast Boy said.

"Your welcome. I'm glad I can help, Hopefully for can get a cure or something" Zatanna replied.

Zatanna led them through another mirror which brought them back to Zatanna's house in San Francisco.

"Bye" Beast Boy and Raven both said.

"Bye. Hopefully we meet again" Zatanna said as she let them go.

The two Titans got in the T-ship with the hair and flew of to Titans Tower.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: sorry, Its been a while. I have had a lot of homework and revision. I have a 5 hour art exam next monday and i have no idea what im doing.** **Hopefully in my next art lesson i can get the teacher to help me.**

 **Responds to reviews:**

 **Invader Johnny: Yes there is more questions than answers like who stole the page? whose hair is it? and how do they find her/him?**

 **Sugarplum. prince: I had him know Swahili as hes from Africa and Ive read t so many times that he knows the language. Not sure if he knew it in the comics, Ive never read that her knew Swahili.**

Raven and Beast Boy arrived at the Tower. They had the hair that they needed to run a DNA test on. They entered the Tower and found Cyborg.

"Back so soon?" Cyborg asked.

"We need you to run a DNA test on this hair. Who ever this hair belongs to, that's where we find the answer" Raven replied.

"I will see what I can do" Cyborg replied as Raven handed him the hair.

Raven grabbed her book from the table and disappeared to her room. While Raven is gone, Beast Boy decided to read one of his comics in his room.

Beast Boy stops reading as he suddenly hears a faint knock on his door.

"Hello" Beast Boy said.

"You have training to do" Robin answered.

Beast Boy sighed loudly and walked outside to the training area. Once he got there he waited for Robin to explain what he needed to do.

Beast Boy stared out the window as Rob n explained thinking about his recent trip with Raven to Zatanna's and what they are going though. The hair and the missing page came into mind as well.

"... understand?" Robin asked.

"Uhhh?" Beast Boy replied as he had not heard a single word the boy wonder said.

"Complete the training course" Robin sighed.

"Seems easy enough" Beast Boy said.

"No powers" Robin said "it's new and improved and you have no idea what to expect."

Beast Boy stepped forward to the start. Robin started the course and started the timer. Beast Boy started. First he had to run from the start to the first obstacle where he had to dodge all of the things swinging at him. He dodged them all perfectly and quickly.

He moved on to the next part where there is a wall with a rope that pops up and he has to climb over it quickly. Beast Boy grabbed the rope and climbed up the wall and does a front flip to the ground and quickly takes off to the next bit, where it begins to get dangerous.

Beast Boy is running down a path with a row of posts either side. The post have holes going down where mini knives are. They are no sharp enough to do a lot of damage though, Robin doesn't want to kill anyone.

He runs down the path as knives are being shot at him. He dodges most of them, a couple of knives just caught his arm, not too much damage. Beast Boy shakes it off and runs to the final part.

The final part has machines in the ground shooting lasers. He has to destroy them. He runs towards each one and uses the machines against each other. He would stand on one of them while the other machines shoot at him but miss and hit the machine he was one. He did that until all of them but one was destroyed. The last one he ripped the wires out of it from the back.

He continued the course and finished immediately.

"Impressive. You beat my high score and Starfire's and Cyborg's" Robin said impressed.

Unknown to Robin or Beast Boy, they were being watched. Raven was silently watching him complete the course from behind. She smiled as he was told he beat everyone's high score. Robin and Beast Boy were oblivious to her presence.

What Raven failed to notice was that her arm was bleeding from where the knives hit Beast Boy near the middle of the course.

Raven quietly walked over to them and stood next to them. They greeted their female friend and started talking about missions as this was Robin and he liked to speak about missions, crime fighting and justice.

Cyborg found them a minute later with a smile on his face. He walked over to the three Titans.

"I have good news and bad news" Cyborg announced.

"What's the good news?" Raven asked.

"I did a DNA test on the hair and I know who's it is" Cyborg replied.

"And the bad news?" Raven asked.

"It belongs to Klarion" Cyborg said.


	10. Chapter 10

"Klarion?" Beast Boy repeated.

"That's what I said" Cyborg said.

"As in Klarion the witch Boy, The lord of chaos?" Beast Boy asked.

Cyborg nodded at him, saying that he's one hundred percent correct.

"Why him?" Beast Boy asked nobody.

"Raven, your bleeding" Robin said.

"Am I?" Raven said, looking at her arm which is bleeding.

"That must be from when Beast Boy was dodging knives" Robin said.

"That sounds very dangerous. Why must you play with the knives?" A voice said behind them.

They turned around to see Starfire smiling as she walked to them.

"Who is this Klarion whom you are the speaking of?" Starfire asked.

"Klarion is a spoiled brat and a cruel, vicious, and spiteful sociopath. He takes great pleasure in causing chaos and hurting other people" Robin explained.

"That is not nice" Starfire said.

"He has a familiar called Teekl" Cyborg added.

"He is an ageless 'Lord of Chaos' who seeks means to strengthen his powers" Robin explained.

"Oh. I do not wish to meet him. He sounds unpleasant and unkind" Starfire said.

They all walked inside the Tower and cleaned up Raven and Beast Boy's arms so they stopped bleeding.

Once they finished they tried to find a location for Klarion but found none. Klarion was no where to be found.

"Why don't we find Doctor Fate. He fights Klarion on a daily basis" Beast Boy suggested.

"That's not a bad idea" Robin said.

Robin went to a computer to contact the justice league member, Doctor Fate. Unable to reach Doctor Fate, Robin contacted Batman instead.

"Hello, this is Robin" Robin said into the phone as he had Batman's number.

"Do you know where Doctor Fate is?... ok. Any chance we can meet with him...it's important...what do you mean how important, this is a life or death situation... ok, you go check... ... ... What time?... tell him I said Thanks and we will see him there... bye" Robin hung up.

"What did Batman say?" Cyborg asked.

"That Doctor Fate will see us in a minute, he's teleporting us over to him" Robin said.

"Teleporting? Cool" Beast Boy said.

Within a second they were no longer at the Tower but with Doctor Fate. Doctor Fate is the lord of order and wears the helmet of Fate. Doctor Fate wears a long, high collared cape, fastened with two large buttons. Beneath is a blue shirt with a golden oval set in the chest. He also dons a large golden belt with a circle in the center, and deep blue trousers with golden boots.

"Why do you need me?" Doctor fate asked.

"Raven and Beast Boy have this... condition. They share injuries. They spoke to Zatanna but the answer was in one of her books but the page has been torn out by Klarion. We did a DNA test on a hair that was in the book" Robin replied.

"And you need my help to find him to retrieve the page?" Doctor Fate asked.

"Yes" Cyborg answered.

"Very well. Sit down while I track him" Doctor Fate said.

The titans sat down on a sofa which appeared magically behind them. Doctor Fate walked out the room to locates Klarion.

After a couple of minutes of waiting. Doctor Fate walked back into the room after locating Klarion.

"I have found Klarion" Doctor Fate said.

"Where is he?" Robin asked.

"In this building" Doctor Fate said.

"What should we do?" Starfire asked.

"Find him first then interrogate. After that we bring him in, he's a criminal" Doctor Fate said.

Everyone got ready, waiting for an attach. Robin got out his Beu staffs, Starfire's fists flowed from the starbolts that she would use and everyone else was mentally ready.

The titans plus Doctor Fate walked through the building in search for Klarion. They found traces of him on a door. They opened the door and walked in. The door led to a dining room.

"I've heard you've been looking for me" Klarion said with a smirk.

"Surrender now or else" Robin said.

"Or else what?" Klarion smirked.

"Or else this" Robin said throwing a birdarang on the table next to him.

"Fine, why are you searching for me" Klarion asked, trying to look innocent.

"You have a page out of Zatanna's spell book" Robin explained.

"You mean this?" Klarion smirked, holding up a page.

The page was the exact one they are looking for. It was in the same conditions as the other pages except for the rip where it had been torn out. before anyone could react, Klarion used his powers to flip the room. the ceiling became the floor and the floor became the ceiling. the furniture was currently on the ceiling as well as the Titans. Klarion was on the flor and walked out.

"See ya" Klarion smirked and waved, closing the door behind him.

As the door closed the room flipped back. Everyone fell onto the floor, hard. Doctor Fate levitated before he hit the floor.

"We need to go after him" Robin said.

"You don't say" Beast Boy said.

The Titans and Doctor Fate went out the room in search of Klarion.


	11. Chapter 11

After searching for Klarion for hours, they returned to Doctor Fates House.

"What do we do now?" Starfire asked.

"Find the light" Doctor Fate replied.

"The light?" Cyborg repeated.

"Basically a group of villains consisting of Vandal Savage, Ra's Al Ghul, Lex Luthor, Queen Bee, Black Manta and Klarion" Robin replied.

"Ohhhh" Cyborg said.

"Lots of those won't speak of Klarion location" Doctor fate said "that's why we're going to get help from Wonder Woman, she possesses the lasso of truth which will command them to tell us."

"Someone call for help?" A bold feminine voice said behind them.

They turned around to see a tall woman in a swim suit style costume with the top half red and the other blue with white stars. She wore gold on her suit aswell. The top gold plate contained two W's on top of each other. She had silver wristbands made from metal and red boots. She has long black hair with a

Gold head band which covers her forehead with a big red star on the front.

"I'm Wonder Woman" She smiled.

"I'm Robin, this is Cyborg, Starfire, Raven and Beast Boy" Robin introduced, pointing to each person.

Wonder Woman shook their hands and smiled. She looked at Doctor Fate and then back to the Teen Titans.

"Fate has explained the problem and I am happy to help. Which Light member are we visiting?" She asked.

"We have a location for Black Manta and Lex Luthor" Robin explained.

"Black Manta it is then" Wonder Woman smiled.

Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy and Wonder Woman flew to Titans Tower in her Invisible Jet. They got out quickly and got to the hangar. They Got into the T-ship. Each having there own compartment except for Wonder Woman who flew in the invisible jet.

They arrived at the sea bay. They plunged the ships/jets into the ocean and deep into the sea. They went past fish and sharks and dolphins. The fish swam together along side the dolphins. An octopus lay near the seas bed on the coral.

they met a submarine and went on top of it slowly and carefully. they attached the t-ship and invisible jet to the submarine and put on their scuba gear (except for Beast Boy who turned into a fish).

They got onto Black Manta's submarine and split of into twos: Cyborg and Wonder Woman, Robin and Starfire, and Raven and Beast Boy.

Cyborg and Wonder Woman searched the west side of the submarine. They turned down every path, avoiding all of Black Manta's men. They snuck past them quietly.

Robin and Starfire took the north side of the submarine. They looked down a path, it was empty, they walked down the path and bumped into one of Black Manta's men. Robin knocked the guy ou queitly before he contacted Black Manta.

"That was close" Stardire whispered to Robin who only ndded in respose.

Raven and Beast Boy took the east side of the submarine. They avoided the many people and then turned bumping into four people. they looked up to see Robin, Starfire, Cyborg and Wonder Woman. They all walked up to the last place they havent looked: the door right infront of them. They opened the door to find Black Manta and a man with black hair. The other man turned around with a smile on his face. The man was...

"Klarion?" The Teen Titans gasped, they had came here to get answers on his location and he was just here.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello. This feels weird. haven't updated for a while. I'm sorry. Thank you everyone who is still reading this.**

 **I also write stories on another website called** **Commaful,** **so why don't you check it out. Its amazing. My account is called** **GhostFoxGoddess.**

 **Please let me know what you thing of my story so far.**

* * *

"Klarion?" The teen titans gasped, they had come here to get answers on his location and he was just here.

"What took you so long?" Klarion smirked, facing the heroes.

"Klarion was just explaining the explaination" Black Manta said "And it seems quite amusing really."

"Amusing?" Raven repeated, a frown on her pale face.

"You seek the most easiest answer. Yet to you its difficult" Black Manta said "You will kick yourselves when you find out."

"How about we kick you?" Raven said annoyed, stepping closer to the attlantian.

"How about you give us what we need?" Robin said.

"No. too easy. We are going to have some fun" Klarion smirked agin.

"Or I can use my lasso of truth" Wonder Woman joined it, grabbing her lasso from her waist.

Wonder Woman wrapped the lasso around Klarion and the lasso glowed gold.

"Where is the page?" Wonder woman asked.

Klarion didn't answer.

"The lasso compells you to tell the truth" Wonder Woman stated.

"The page is in Titans Tower" Klarion replied.

"Why?" Robin asked.

"For some fun. You would look everywhere first before your home" Klarion said.

"Your coming with us. The Justice League wants to speak with you" Wonder Woman said, unwrapping the lasso.

"I don't think so" Klarion smiled before teleporting away.

The Titans and Wonder Woman returned to their ship/jet. They got on and flew seperate ways. Wonder Woman to the hall of Justice and the Titans to Titans Tower.

* * *

"So the page is here?" Cyborg asked unsure to believe the witch boy.

"The lasso of truth never fails, he was forced to say the truth. there is no getting out of it" Robin replied.

The Titans all walked out of the garage and into the common room.

"Where do you think it would be?" Starfire asked.

"Somewhere so easyit hard or..." Robin trailed off, looking at the table "or right on the table."

"Why would it be on the table?" Cyborg asked.

"Hes playing a game with us" Raven replied with a frown "I don't like games."

"How do you know its the real page, he could have placed a fake" Beast Boy said.

"Beast Boy's right" Robin said.

"Never thought i would hear that sentence" Raven smiled.

"And I never thought i would see you smile" Beast Boy smiled back, sticking a tongue out at Raven.

"You too, quit it" Robin commanded.

"The writing is in a different language" Starfire said, the page in her hand.

"Beast Boy can read it, its in Swahili" Raven said.

"Beast Boy can read?" Cyborg teased.

"Hey! I can read. I just don't read in front of people" Beast Boy defended.

"Swahili?" Robin said "How do you know?"

"It's a page from the book he was reading and it was all in Swahili" Raven replied.

Before anyone could do anything, Beast Boy started to fall, unconcious. Before he hit the ground Cyborg caught him.

"Whats wrong with him?" Cyborg asked.

"Get him to the infirmary" Robin instructed.

They took him to the infirmary quickly. Cyborg plugged him the a machine and took blood samples.

"Anything?" Robin asked impatiently.

"He's been drugged" Cyborg stated "He's gonna be fine, it just knocked him out slowly and when he wakes he is gonna have a massive headache and probaly some other side affects"

"Klarion" Robin growled "He knew he was the only one able to read it so he drugged him."

"How long before friend Beast Boy awakes?" Starfire asked concerned.

"A couple of hours, until then we can't do anything" Cyborg explained.

"So we'll wait" Robin said.


	13. Chapter 13

Raven sat down next to the bed that Beast Boy was in. She had been there for what felt like hours or days. She sat up straight and closed her eyes. She started floating and began her mantra as she began to meditate.

Except for Raven, the room was quiet. Beast Boy was still unconcious and quiet.

* * *

"When will Friend Beast Boy awake?" Starfire asked from the her seat on the sofa.

"Star, I don't know" Robin replied.

"Why hasn't Friend Raven been affected?" Starfire asked.

"I don't know" Robin sighed.

"But surely she too should be affected" Starfire added with a smile.

"I don't know. This is something we don't understand" Robin replied.

"But why don't we know?" Starfire asked.

"Star" Robin paused "We don't know why. This is magic or somethin' like that."

* * *

Raven opened her eyes slowly.

"uhhh. What happened?" Beast Boy asked.

"You were drugged" Raven answered.

"Shouldn't we look at what the page says?" he asked.

"You've just woken up. You should stay in bed" she replied with concern in her voice.

"I'm fine" Beast Boy assured her, unable to take no as an answer.

"The books in my room" Raven said, getting up from the chair next to the bed.

"Lets go then" Beast Boy said, climbing out of the comfy bed and stepping out of the room with Raven.

* * *

"When will he awaken?" Starfire asked again for the millionth time.

"ughhh" Robin and Cyborg moaned, fed up of Starfire's continuation of the question. "We don't know!"

"I am sorry. I seem to be upsetting you" Starfire apologized "I am just worried."

"Star, its fine. just please stop asking" Robin replied "We don't know, he will wake up when he wakes up."

Cyborg sighed and pressed play on the remote, playing the game that he and Robin were playing.

* * *

Raven and Beast Boy arrived at Raven's room shortly after. she opened the door swiftly and they entered, walking towards where Raven placed the foreign page. After picking up the page, she handed it to him gently but quickly.

Beast Boy scanned his eyes across the page slowly. After running his eyes across the page a couple more times, his eyes widened in disbelief.

"What does it say?" Raven asked curiously, leaning towards him.

"that... ummm..." Beast Boy started, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Spit it out" Raven rolled her eyes.

"It says that, umm, If two people have bruises, cuts or injuries that appear out of nowhere but didn't do anything, and that anyother person has the same. Then those two people are soulmates" Beast Boy replied.

"So it says that we're soulmates?" Raven asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes" Beast Boy replied shyly.


End file.
